


The Six Musketeers

by YellowSpatula



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, POV Second Person, Suicide Attempt - not very detailed, Theyre the six musketeers, Yousef being cute bcus lets be honest he is, Yousef's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSpatula/pseuds/YellowSpatula
Summary: They're the six musketeers, until they're not.Or, how the Balloon Squad + Even met and how their friendship evolve from them being gap-toothed boys to being mature and adult men. A lot of focus on their falling out.





	The Six Musketeers

You first meet Elias when you’re three and he’s four. It’s the first day at your new daycare, and Elias comes up to you and asks you if you want to play with lego, and that’s that. 

The two of you become inseparable after that, it’s always Yousef and Elias, never one without the other. The first time his parents invite you over to his you meet his baby sister. And she really  _ is  _ a baby. You ask her if she wants to play with you and Elias, but she only gurgles in response.

Elias and you start at the same school when he’s six and you’re almost six. During lunch, three boys plop down at your table and start talking about their beyblade collections. The three boys introduce themselves as Mikael, Mutta and Adam. Now you’re five instead of two. It’s awesome, you think.

At Elias’s ninth birthday party, his little sister - Sana - is in the background, shyly handing out bags of candy and hanging onto the hand of her oldest brother. Their brother is a little scary, you think. With his barely there moustache and tall figure he looks older, almost grown up. Sana is so small, though. If you weren’t just a little scared of cooties and if she wasn’t your best friend’s annoying sister, you’d want to hug her. 

When you start fourth grade a blond boy sits next to you in class. His name is Even, and when you introduce him to the rest of your friends it only takes a few minutes until they forget that they just met him. He’s one of the boys now.

In sixth grade, Mutta starts growing and suddenly you’re up to his shoulder. The girls like him a lot, and that’s when the other boys realize how wonderful girls are. Suddenly, girls start approaching you and ask, with pink tinted cheeks, if you want to be their boyfriend. You only shrug in response, and before you know it, you’ve had your first kiss. 

One day, out of the blue, a long legged Even comes up to your lunch table, his hand on the back of some girl’s back. Her name is Sonja, and apparently she’s Even’s girlfriend. She becomes a recurring member of your group after that. You don’t mind her, she’s nice, and Even seems to like her a lot - at least if the way his eyes twinkle everytime she speaks is anything to go by.

You start at the same high school, Elvebakken, and you start making short films together, one weirder than the next. Every couple months, one of the boys will introduce some girl to the rest of you, and you all greet her with a smile. The only girl that stays is Sonja.

A couple girls have asked you out, and you’ve gone out with them, once or twice. It never lasts, though. You’ve done most things by the start of your second year, when you decide to stop. Life gets calmer for you after that, you have a girlfriend - Jasmine - for a few months, but that’s about it.

Elias invites all of you to his Eid party the summer before the start of your third year. When Even’s gaze linger on Mikael just a few seconds too long, you don’t put much thought into it, he’s got Sonja, after all.

You’re newly turned eighteen when you realize that Sana and her dimples could convince you to do about anything. You’re driving through Oslo at nine in the morning with a smiling Sana in the passenger seat next to you, on your way to some basketball game for Muslim teenage girls, and it’s the first time she makes your stomach tingle.

It’s a few weeks before Christmas break that all goes to hell. The guys are supposed to come to yours at five, but at three thirty Mikael throws the door open, slams it shut after him, and stomps into your bedroom, face rumpled together in anger. “Even fucking kissed me,” he says, and you go quiet. 

It’s a few days later, and you know that something’s wrong the moment Even doesn’t answer when you knock. It’s your special knock, the one you came up with when you were in fifth grade. Four long, three short. When you’ve unlocked the door with the spare key from under the doormat and stepped into his apartment, it’s quiet. Even’s nowhere to be seen. You’re on your way to his room, just walking passed the bathroom, when you see something in your peripheral vision. The image of Even’s lifeless body on the cold bathroom floor still haunts you to this day.

You and the boys stay at the hospital as much as you can. Mikael doesn’t show at first, but when he does it’s with red eyes and a broken heart.

Whispered words greet you when you return to school after Christmas break, one musketeer short. The rumors follow you through the halls, and the questions and curious glances are like needles against your skin.

Sonja ignores all of you after that. You all try to ask her what’s wrong, or if she can pass a message along to Even, but you’re met by silence. Every message and call to Even goes unanswered, and every visit to his parents’ are meaningless. You stop when you get told that you and your friends are no good for Even.

That year, there is no Eid party. At least not for you. You don’t believe anymore, couldn’t handle believing in something that could be so mean to someone so great. It’s shaky, still. Your parents tried to convince you to go to the party, but they stopped when you mentioned Even.

You’re all officially high school graduates, and you’re traveling around Norway by train. It’s what you’ve planned to do since first year, but there’s an Even-sized void in your hearts that no amount of sightseeing can fill.

A handshake seals the deal. No talking about Even. On the outside, you’re all fine. But you’re pretty sure that the tears Mikael once sheds as he’s drunk out of his mind are proof that you’re not.

You work at a daycare now, and you know that’s what you want to do forever. The boys tease you for going on and on about how uplifting it is and about how cute all the kids are, but you’re happy. You’ve started a Youtube channel with the boys, Hei Briskeby, and life’s great. 

Then you see Even up on the stage, a blond boy in a snapback next to him. He looks happy, a little shocked, maybe, but happy. You almost expect to feel disappointed that he didn’t reach out, but you don’t. Because Even’s happy and that’s all you want for him.

He’s walking up to you and your friends, Snapback boy’s hand in his, and three other guys following them. It goes great, until he introduces Snapback boy - Isak - to Mikael. Isak had looked wary all the while, only short words coming from him. But when Mikael nods hello at him, all hell breaks loose. Suddenly they’re fighting, and you’re rushing in to get Sana.

Isak messages you on Facebook three weeks later, asking you if you’d like to meet. It must mean that Even deleted your numbers, and it hurts more than you’d like to admit. When you do meet, Isak isn’t even there. Instead there’s just an Even in an apartment, explaining and apologizing. You all say that it’s okay, that he’s forgiven. Really, you forgave him the minute you all stepped foot into the hospital.

You’re the six musketeers again and life’s good.

After the summer, when you get home from Turkey, Sana greets you at the airport, balloon in hand and shy smile on her lips. She kisses your cheek and you realize that you’re in love.

Elias gives you the talk, threatening to beat you up if you ever so much as lay a finger on Sana or be mean to her. If you didn’t know any better, you’d tease him, but you do, so you just nod and promise to never ever hurt her. Isak gives you a few warning glares here and there, too, and you silently thank him for being so good.

You don’t believe that it’ll stay good forever, but it’s still good when the guys help you pack up your things, something like five years later, as you’re preparing to move down to Amsterdam and down to Sana. 

It’s still good when Even asks all of you to be his best men and everyone agrees, smiles on their faces.

And it’s still good when Elias’s son pads over to where Sana and your son is sitting cross legged on the floor, asking him if he’d like to play with lego.

It’s good. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little thing. I'm like in love with the entire Balloon Squad (specifically Mikael's eyes bcus lets be honest those are pearls) and I really would've liked more focus on them and their stories. So this is me giving them some backstory (all to my own ideas, of course).


End file.
